Precast concrete is a construction product produced by casting concrete in a reusable mold or “form”. The concrete in a flowable state is then cured in a controlled environment, transported to the construction site and lifted into place. In contrast, standard concrete in a flowable state is poured into site-specific forms and cured on site.
Precast concrete building components and site amenities are used architecturally as fireplace mantels, cladding, trim products, accessories and curtain walls. Structural applications of precast concrete include foundations, beams, floors, fences, walls and other structural components.
Precast fence walls or walls usually refers to concrete walls simply precast concrete columns, spaced four to twenty feet apart with wire, paneling or concrete panels strung between each column. In many cases the installation of the concrete columns requires the use of piles below the concrete column. A pile is a type of foundation which transfers loads to the earth farther down from the surface than a shallow foundation does, to a subsurface layer or a range of depths.
One problem faced with the installation of piles below concrete or other pre-cast columns is the accurate placement and anchoring of the columns. In many cases, each pile must be driven many feet below grade. In certain systems, this may require excavating the area of the intended pile location. As a result of such excavation, in areas having a relatively a high water table, water may flow into the excavated area making it very difficult to install the pile.
Another problem associated with accurate locating and positioning of concrete columns and piles is low overhead clearance above the intended pile hole and column position. Currently, with the use of the existing prior art, the installation of piles and concrete columns require material and equipment that require a relatively large amount of vertical clearance. However, in certain areas, such as areas below high voltage wires and fixed overhanging structures, not enough overhead space may be available to maneuver the equipment and materials to properly install the pile and column when using the existing prior art.
As a result, of the existing limitations and others, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient way of positioning and anchoring columns.